iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrick Ambrose
Biography Derrick was born the second born son to Lord Farley Ambrose amidst a stormy summer night, brother to Garlan Ambrose. Garlan was seven years older than Derrick, yet brotherly love prevailed between the two. Their father was away during his birth, and sadly Derrick’s mother was killed bringing him into the world. It’d been the year of the Great Schism, and Lord Farley was away warring, or so his soldiers said. Many more told of their Lord father’s more distasteful endeavors, not that any of that matters. Somehow, somewhere their father took an arrow shaft to the arm, and despite proper medical treatment, he passed only months later to the sickness that took him. Care of the castle had fallen onto Ser Cedrick Ambrose, youngest and last living brother to Farley Ambrose. The man was a father to both young Garlan and Derrick, and soon Garlan had been equipped with all the talents necessary for leadership, while Derrick had been made a warrior. Taken under the tutelage of Garlan, Derrick made quick work of his stewardship. He was a hard worker, yes, but more so than that he was determined. He’d spent endless nights reading battle tales of old, and when he wasn’t doing that he was working on swordsmanship. He’d dreamed of joining the Kingsguard, it seemed honorable enough, and House Baratheon were their liege lords, it only made sense to serve them to young Derrick. Finally the day had come, and at seventeen Derrick was named Ser Derrick, the unlikely champion of House Ambrose. At twenty he’d made himself known during the occasional melees, never quite winning, but doing well enough to merit notice. He was small by most men’s standards, but quick despite that. it seemed like fame and glory were all that awaited him, that is of course until Garlan’s accident. A year after Derrick’s knighting, Garlan and a company of men had decided to sale to Essos, intending to invest in some plausible trade endeavors, but Garlan had insisted on going himself. He never returned, some say pirates took Garlan Ambrose’s life, while more speculate the waves took their due from the young Lord, whatever the case his brother was dead. Soon after Derrick was named Lord to Ambrose Keep, liege to all the men he had served alongside. His brother’s death was a startling surprise, and not one that Derrick took very well. Now six years later Derrick still commands over Ambrose Keep, unmarried and ever the adventurer. Despite his uncles quirks, he still refuses to take a wife, and instead often spends his time hunting and drinking. He was a fair Lord, nobody could argue otherwise, but a novice nonetheless. He’d been made a soldier, not a leader. Recent Events ~ Timeline 375 AC - Birth and death of his mother 376 AC - Death of his father, Lord Farley Ambrose 392 AC - Knighting 393 AC - Death of his brother Family None Supporting Characters Ser Cendrick Ambrose Category:Reachman Category:Houses from the Reach Category:The Reach Category:Knight Category:House Ambrose